cbsmfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript 2
22:31 vo 100 travel advisory: Azek J1-mine alert-suspicious contact "Atella-Be Solan" 22:32 vo 100 never trust a handle name ... 22:32 vo 100 could be admin... 22:33 vo 100 hence the mines. closed in at high velocity. 22:33 vo 100 i engage with lethal force only when first engaged or hostile intent has been demonstated. 22:33 vo 100 You have PKs? 22:33 vo 100 Ultra Charge cells, 5k each; new players ask for a FREE EMS newb kit with 5 UCs and 2 Mega Posis. Additional items and services are available upon request. PM with inquiries. 22:33 vo 100 anyone with the location of one H.Hornblower please let me know, I will be willing to pay 22:33 vo 100 lightning mines 22:33 vo 100 lel 22:33 vo 100 no. not a single PK. 22:34 vo 100 is try on 22:34 vo 100 Then how do you know your force is lethal? 22:34 vo 100 anty tri 22:34 vo 100 Max Lulz: ive no time for semantics. go masturbate elsewhere. 22:35 vo 100 haha, I'll take that a premature withdrawal on your part 22:35 vo 100 as* a 22:35 vo 100 i ment to say any tri on 22:35 vo 100 can't perform! I understand 22:35 vo 100 (in theory, no performance issues myself ) 22:36 vo 100 indeed i have been there to... 22:36 vo 100 TRI is selling Improved High Drain Power Cells (500 capacity, 50/sec generation, 18 grid) for 400k ea. Pls /msg to schedule delivery 22:36 vo 100 tfw same feels... 22:39 vo 100 any sales guild on 22:40 vo 100 Bac 22:40 vo 100 guilds are for sale? 22:40 vo 100 Can I buy Itan? 22:40 vo 100 Someone call TRI 22:40 vo 100 I hear they have 13bil+ in the bank 22:40 vo 100 meeeeeeee 22:40 vo 100 how do you trade? 22:40 vo 100 6 22:41 vo 100 Yes hydro lol 22:41 vo 100 ? 22:41 vo 100 joh i need those hive weapons 22:41 vo 100 Pm me lol 22:41 vo 100 gf 22:41 vo 100 gf 22:42 vo 100 gf... girlfriend... no.... 22:42 vo 100 who knows how to trade? 22:43 vo 100 All of us... 22:43 vo 100 how then? 22:43 vo 100 Buy something from one station, sell it to another for a profit. 22:43 vo 100 travel advisory: hostile contact-"Atella-Be Solan" Nyrius O15 22:43 vo 100 ? 22:44 vo 100 no i mean. 22:44 vo 100 gf 22:44 vo 100 Weapons usually pull the highest in-station return on investment. 22:44 vo 100 gf 22:44 vo 100 how to trade with others online 22:45 vo 100 Pull up beside the person, eject your cargo. They pick it u and pay you for it. 22:45 vo 100 up* 22:45 vo 100 use the */givemoney commard, no star 22:46 vo 100 */givemoney playername 22:46 vo 100 okay but how to you eject cargo 22:46 vo 100 Type /givemoney "player name" amount 22:46 vo 100 there ya go 22:46 vo 100 still requesting location info on one H.Hornblower - I am willing to pay for this information 22:46 vo 100 Open your mission tab, click cargo on the right, and tap jettison button. 22:47 vo 100 Click inventory on the right, sorry. Then select cargo and jett. 22:47 vo 100 If there are any noobs out there who want a job /msg me. 22:47 vo 100 H.Hornblower just passed thru Verasi O-7 in a WTD 22:47 vo 100 your gana have to pm me this info. i have work tomarrow 22:47 vo 100 come pay me 22:53 vo 100 Papa Smurfy is in Versai O7. go pay him. 22:53 vo 100 \o 22:53 vo 100 I fully intend to 22:53 vo 100 sooner is better than later. 22:54 vo 100 im here too. you can kill me again. 22:54 vo 100 alright, thanks 22:54 vo 100 hooray for disposo-alts! 22:54 vo 100 what? did you expect me to lick your boots too? 22:55 vo 100 youre sadly mistaken friend. 22:55 vo 100 The automated ITAN Shop is open! I sell many items, to players of any nation or guild. I am currently located in Sedina System, Sector K-13. Use /msg "ITAN Shop" help commands (for more details). 22:55 vo 100 ITAN Shop now features gambling games! Have an account with ITAN Shop by sending me credits in Sedina System, Sector K-13 and use /msg "ITAN Shop" games (for more details!). 22:55 vo 100 I'm afraid someone wants you very dead my friend 22:55 vo 100 im still alive. beauty of a game. i come back to life. 22:55 vo 100 Hornblower, not being rude, but did to ever occur to you that not antagonizing the vets would probably make your game more peaceful? 22:56 vo 100 lol 22:56 vo 100 not antagonizing them? they demonstrate hostile intent i treat them as hostile. 22:56 vo 100 not giving to licking boots. 22:56 vo 100 *given* 22:56 vo 100 with deep consequences 22:57 vo 100 You lack the skill. It's a game, and you get needlessly rude about it. 22:57 vo 100 you can lick boots if you want to. 22:57 vo 100 Shrug it off and just play. 22:57 vo 100 wise words Phaerell ! 22:57 vo 100 i dont lick boots i just dont piss em off 22:58 vo 100 how does one not piss them off? thanking them for the molestations? 22:58 vo 100 I'm rich! 22:58 vo 100 Papa Smurphy is now taking payments for location reporting. 22:58 vo 100 PM me if you'd like to know who i've seen recently!! 22:58 vo 100 "Atella-Be Solan" im here. come kill me. 22:59 vo 100 come on. 22:59 vo 100 For one thing, your travel advisories paint a target on your back. They'll kill you for spite. 22:59 vo 100 death wish bud 22:59 vo 100 theyll kill me for spite anyways. 22:59 vo 100 next! 23:00 vo 100 You're an idiot...and I can't help you. Best of luck, rookie. 23:00 vo 100 he isnt an idiot he is just stubborn there is a diffrence 23:01 vo 100 travel advisory: hostile contact-"Atella-Be Solan" nuetralized-rebuilding faction standing. 23:01 vo 100 H.Hornblower got a PK!? 23:01 vo 100 Not in this case, switch. Only an idiot would insist on being stubborn in such situations. A wise man would quit provoking people he can't beat. 23:01 vo 100 lol agreed 23:02 vo 100 no, he utilized the fact it is harder for me to attack once I've killed him because factions and gave me a free kill 23:02 vo 100 do it for the kek chum 23:02 vo 100 That's why I just handle my business and try to bring honor to my station in EMS. 23:02 vo 100 I love it H.Hornblower, while you provoke kbireta's botnet to anger I get to unload a dent load of valuable dent parts 23:02 vo 100 Keep talkin' bud and I might cut you a deal! 23:03 vo 100 if your bored looking for extra fun sing up with "Phaerell for the SR. System Race founder:hydro eagle, develouper:Arlathis JoHaun, Host: Phaerell 23:03 vo 100 Max Lulz: believe me. i recognize that aspect. while molesting me, the verse carries on. Axios! 23:04 vo 100 TRI is selling LENBs (635 dmg, 208m/s, 14/blast energy, 0.13s delay, 4 grid) for 300k ea. Pls /msg to schedule delivery. 23:04 vo 100 Not hosting anything tonight, hydro. lol Bad day at wok. Hit hard by the heat, and still feeling sick. 23:04 vo 100 so one dimensional the thinking of some is. 23:04 vo 100 at work* 23:04 vo 100 I think you have a victim's vocabulary. While "molesting" simply means "bothering", in the vernacular is has a more sinister meaning you seem to like to invoke. 23:04 vo 100 TRI is selling Corvus Widowmakers (800 dmg, 215m/s vel, 16/blast energy, 0.14s delay, 18 grid) NO LVL REQ! 400k ea. Pls /msg! 23:05 vo 100 anyone want to give me some items 23:05 vo 100 Max Lulz: websters definition #2 holds true to my intent. you should know better. 23:06 vo 100 and Kbireta: three tgft members cited your inadequate leadership for the disruption of free trade. provided transcript even. get over it. 23:07 vo 100 own your mistakes. 23:07 vo 100 He was never the leader. 23:07 vo 100 Fail! 23:07 vo 100 no Atella: im not going to lick yout boots. 23:07 vo 100 he was a leader in failures tho 23:07 vo 100 Not what dude's talking about though. lol 23:07 vo 100 Phaerell: an LT in any sense is a leader 23:08 vo 100 frick that was stupid left the station without repairing 23:08 vo 100 Not whn he answers to a higher authority. 23:08 vo 100 there is a plugin for that called auto R and R 23:08 vo 100 He's just another rung on the ladder. 23:08 vo 100 Molest: to annoy, disturb, or persecute especially with hostile intent or injurious effect. 23:08 vo 100 sorry, definiton #1. 23:09 vo 100 cant get plugins im on my phone 23:09 vo 100 I'm aware what the dictionary has to say about the word. Are you playing ignorance about the more common vernacular meaning of the term? 23:09 vo 100 Yes you can, switch. 23:09 vo 100 hm ho 23:09 vo 100 jeez la 23:09 vo 100 Max Lulz: again with the semantics? oh vey! 23:09 vo 100 hm thougt you coulsnt was what i was going to say 23:10 vo 100 oy ve? 23:10 vo 100 Go to VOUPR. Lot of android plugins there. 23:10 vo 100 k thx man 23:10 vo 100 Sure thing. 23:10 vo 100 it's not semantics, if you wanted to be understood by the ignoramous masses you would use common words with their common meanings 23:11 vo 100 as I stated before.... 23:11 vo 100 I think you have a victim's vocabulary. While "molesting" simply means "bothering", in the vernacular is has a more sinister meaning you seem to like to invoke. 23:11 vo 100 I assume that money is sufficient "Papa Smurphy" ? 23:11 vo 100 it* has 23:11 vo 100 yes tyvm 23:11 vo 100 no, thank you for the location 23:11 vo 100 i lurrrve to sell out my enemies 23:12 vo 100 Max Lulz: ive considered that too. i am not a public school teacher. i will leave children behind. 23:12 vo 100 rule 30 pls gents.. :I 23:12 vo 100 fair enough, sally forth on your high horse then good sir, sally forth!@ 23:13 vo 100 windmills await me sir! 23:13 vo 100 I'll be your Sancho Ponza 23:13 vo 100 or however you spell Don Quixote's sidekick's name 23:14 vo 100 lol 23:15 vo 100 "Atella-Be Solan" pirates ill pay. molesters, such as you-cannot be reasoned with. or trusted.